Realistic
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: A young Smasher's soul is plunged into darkness when her life is forever changed. All is lost except for those who care about her, and it is up to them to penetrate the darkness covering her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun own Super Smash Bros. BOOGIEWAHLAH! Hehehe.

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

__

Darkness is my world. I live in it, breathe in it. I used to live in the human world. I was banished. 

Banished because of a sin, a terrible sin. After it happened, the others told me that I was innocent. Innocent...if I was innocent, why was I pushed away? Why did I feel tainted? Rejected? 

Unloved?

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

A young woman sits near an open window, her golden hair glinting in the sun. Her hands are folded neatly in her lap, and her long white dress is unwrinkled. Her fair skin is creamy and flawless, but somehow pale and dull.

She stares out the window. Her eyes are vacant. There is no expression in them, though they are beautiful. She sits there, like an unmoving doll with realistic, but not quite real glass eyes. She is beautiful, like her eyes, but somehow surreal and detached. Realistic, but not quite the real thing. 

A young boy stands in the doorway. He is quiet and solemn as he watches her. She does not know he is there. He coughs quietly, but she still does not move from her position.

The boy knows that even if he were to shake her shoulder and announce his presence, she would not know that he existed. She does not know anything anymore. She does not even know what she was, or what she is. 

She cannot feel the sun on her face, or hear the birds that sing through her window. Her eyes, her ears and her mouth are still functional, yet she does not use them. She can, but chooses not to.

The young boy does not understand why she does not seem to live in his world, but he accepts it. It is painful, seeing her like this.

Still in the doorway, his crystal eyes fill with tears. He shakes them off, even though she cannot see, and dissappears from the doorway.

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

__

I was loved. I knew who I was, and my purpose. I had friends...and...I was innocent...

Innocent...what an odd word...when you are young, you stay innocent. When you grow up, you suddenly discover two things that push innocence aside.

Tragedy...

and...

Love.

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope, nope, nope...

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

"Peach."

A woman with thick blonde hair and deep blue eyes looks up.

"Samus?"

"It's Young Link. He's crying again."

"Samus...no need to call him Young Link anymore...I'll go talk to him."

The tall woman called Samus nods, and her green eyes suddenly get brighter. She brushes a strand of sunshine blonde hair out of her face and sniffs quietly. 

Peach gets up, her pink dress rustling, and puts a hand on Samus's shoulder. "Samus...it's been so hard on all of us." 

Peach leads Samus to a chair, and the taller woman sits down. "I really shouldn't be blubbering...it's not helping."

"We're all upset, Samus. I've even seen tough old Falco shed a tear. It won't hurt to cry."

Samus does not reply, but breaks down sobbing. Her shoulders heave, and Peach sits beside her. A tear 

rolls down her smooth cheek, and she gets up again. 

"I'll go talk to Young Link."

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

__

I wonder...if anyone misses me. I'm not in the mortal world anymore...yet it was they who ostracized me. Of course, they did not tell me I was unwanted...But they made it so plain. 

When he left, they were all distraught. I withdrew. No one noticed, no one cared. I didn't either. I only cared that he was gone, and my life was no more.

Here I am, in the darkness of my own mind. Even if I wanted to, I could not return to their world. I would wither like a dry flower. I don't belong there anymore. The dark is now my home. It is the only place where I can hide from my grief, shame, rejection...

And my sin.

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

The small boy is on his bed, sobbing quietly. Peach enters quietly, and sits next to him. "Peach...it was like she was dead...she wasn't moving at all...she looked like her soul was gone..."

Peach envelops the boy in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Link."

"She was the closest thing I ever had to a mom...and now she's gone, too."

"Link..."

"Peach, will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Will you help me try to get her back?"

"From where?"

"Wherever her spirit is. So she can be my mom again."

Peach closes her eyes and pulls the child into her lap.

"Yes, Link. I will do everything I can."

"Peach?"

"Yes?"

"Until we get her back, can you be...my mom?"

"Oh Link...I'll try my hardest...I love you like my own child."

With that the young woman kisses Link's forehead.

She left the room, and walks quietly down the hall to a sun-bathed chamber. The young woman with golden hair is still there, unmoving.

"Please return to us soon...Zelda."

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


End file.
